


i loved you more than you'll ever know

by Kazutoes



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Oop, Wardo overthinks everything, also no idea why i wrote this, i keep writing the same fics and i dunno w h y, im v sleepy, mark regrets his decision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazutoes/pseuds/Kazutoes
Summary: I was young but I wasn't naive, I watched helpless as he turned around to leave...Mark realizes how much he misses Eduardo.
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 27





	i loved you more than you'll ever know

**Author's Note:**

> big inspired by the song blind by lifehouse, you cant tell me this isnt mark at wardo. you can give me all the sappy love songs in the world, but i would still point to this one and say "yeah, thats mark"

It hits him after dark one night, alone in the Facebook offices.

He wasn't even thinking anywhere near the subject of him, he was working on some sort of bugfix. The flashes of him walking away blur his vision make him look up, startled.

"You better lawyer up, asshole," He can hear someone hissing in his ear, even though logically he knew no one was there.

"Because I'm not coming back for 30 percent, I'm coming back--"

"For everything," He finishes off, reclining back in his seat.

Wardo-- no. Eduardo.

He can't help but think back to their escapades at Harvard, how everything seemed to just fall into place. Like they were on top of the world.

Oh, how wrong he was.

He never would've imagined making something like this. Becoming a CEO for his own company. Even back when theFacebook was just starting out, he allowed himself to think that he and Eduardo would be in this together. Even though that's not how it went.

As the clock strikes 1 am, he allows himself to get up, finally realizing there was no way he could finish what he was doing tonight, even wired in. He can almost feel the ghost touch of Eduardo as he stands up, a rare pang in his chest making itself known.

"If he were still here…" Mark thinks to himself before shaking his head, shutting that thought down immediately. He didn't need this tonight.

On the way home, he couldn't help but let the memories resurface as he drove, some more pleasant than others.

"She said 'Facebook me,' and we could all go out for a drink later. Which is stunningly great for two reasons--"

"I'm the guy that wants to help. This is our thing."

"What do you mean get left behind?"

'I needed you,' he thinks to himself, a hint of bitterness tingeing his thoughts.  
\-------------------------------  
It was well past 2 am once he finally fell into bed, his mind still on overdrive. Thoughts of Eduardo kept circulating his mind, not letting him forget that day.

He couldn't help but remember the hurt and pain he felt when Eduardo walked away, the only thought running through his head was just.. why? Maybe he shouldn't have overreacted. Maybe, he was just angry from Eduardo freezing the account. 

He knew in his heart that Eduardo was bad for Facebook, that he'd have to seperate the two.

He just never thought that losing one meant losing both.  
\-----------  
He wakes up in a dreamscape, showing him Facebook offices. The memory hits him, it was the day before he signed the papers. The ones that would sign Eduardo's shares away.

The sight of himself and Eduardo in an office made his breath catch in his throat, walking closer to the two of them.

"You've gotta come back for it," He can hear himself say. The familiarity of it hits him square in the chest.

"A million members," Eduardo says, his eyes as wide as Mark remembers. He wishes he could keep that look of wonder forever.

"Yeah." Mark replies, smiling. A rare feat even Mark has to admit.

He can see Eduardo turn around, a smile drawn on his lips. "Remember the algorithm? At Kirkland?"

"Everyday," Mark whispers to himself, as the dream Mark replies.

"Yeah, I'll be here," Eduardo says, looking down towards the floor with a smile on his face.

The scene contorts into that day, the one that keeps haunting his thoughts ever since it happened.

He can see Eduardo running up towards him, poised to smash his laptop.

He wishes he could stop time.

The crack of the laptop makes him flinch, his eyes opening up to Eduardo nearly screaming.

"How 'bout now, are you still wired in?!"

He's dragged back into reality by an alarm.  
\------------------------  
He can't focus.

No matter what he does, or how much he wires himself in, he keeps getting sidetracked by him.

It gets so bad that he even starts making comments in the code without thinking.

//you never came out

He makes the comment before he thinks about it, nearly about to continue working.. He deletes it in a flash, going back to the comment bugfix.

A few minutes later, another one slips out.

//you were the only one who mattered

Damnit.

He sits there for a moment, before slowly typing out another comment.

//i’m sorry.

Deleting it swiftly, there’s a moment of silence before Dustin comes in, looking more solemn then Mark has seen him in years.

“These came in for you,” Dustin says, a solemn note in his voice. “I was told to deliver these immediately.”

Mark takes the papers from Dustin’s hand, skimming through them quickly.

They were litigation papers. From one Eduardo Saverin.

“Does this mean…?” Dustin asks. Mark schools his face into one of apathy, before glancing up at him.

“Yeah.” He replies, slamming them down on the desk more forcefully than he probably needed to. First, the Winklevoss lawsuit, now this…

"You really need to talk to him," Dustin says softly, his puppy eyes full force on Mark. He shrugs.

"I don't think he would want to talk to me," He scoffs, turning back to his laptop. He didn't exactly want to get threatened by War-- Eduardo- again.

"He's hurting right now. Both of you are."

When did Dustin start giving out advice?

"Dustin, I just diluted his shares from 37% to 0.03%."

He hates the way Dustin keeps staring at him. Almost like he knows what he's thinking, judging him.

(I know you keep thinking about him, you miss him, admit it.)

Dustin stares at him for another moment before turning and walking out of the office, not saying another word.

Mark stares at the newly closed door before he turns back to his laptop, all previous thoughts about the code long forgotten.  
\-------------------------------------  
The first droplets of rain start to soak his shirt, shaking him out of his reverie. He looks up to the sky to see the grey clouds form above him, like a large shadow. How fitting.

“He loved thunderstorms,” His mind quickly supplied him, before a look of disgust crossed his features. Why is he still thinking about him? Even after everything?

He strides quickly over to his car before wrenching open the door, half throwing himself into the seat.

A short ding sounds, forcing Mark to pick up his phone. It was a text from Chris. Within the message it had contained an address and only a short message.

‘Talk to him,’ It had read. He groaned.

Dustin got Chris on this too?

He stares at the message for a moment, debating back and forth whether he should see him. On one hand, all could be forgiven, everything could be swell, ectera ectera. Or, worse case scenario, Eduardo reacts badly and actually hurts him.

If it were any other time, he would've said Wa- Eduardo would never hurt a fly. But now with the newly smashed laptop, he's not so sure.

After a moment he lets out a breath.

He starts up his car and figures out how to get to the hotel. It wasn’t far from here, meaning he hadn’t left yet. Or probably is preparing to leave soon. Back to New York for good.

Mark couldn’t figure out if that was a saving grace or a curse.  
\-----------------------------  
Eduardo’s heart is still pounding.

The call button is staring at him menacingly, almost taunting. He can see Mark’s name above it, the name of whom he once called his best friend. It’s hard to resist the urge to throw his cell phone, to just forget about this day and go to sleep. 

It’s pathetic.

The contract continues to circle his thoughts as he lies there, consumed by melancholy.

“You signed the papers,” He hears Mark say, a rare mixture of hurt and fear swirling in his eyes.

He closes his eyes as his mind tortures itself by replaying the scene again, the familiar feeling of tears welling up again.

“You set me up!”

The only feeling he could parse out was clear, utter betrayal.

“You’re gonna blame me because you were the business head of the company and you made a bad business deal with your own company?!”

“It’s gonna be like I’m not apart of Facebook!”

Later, he notes Mark’s use of ‘were’. Had Mark pushed him out long before that? Just biding his time, waiting until he finally got the chance to legally push him out?

“It won’t be like you’re not part of Facebook, you’re not part of Facebook.”

Even the thought of Sean’s voice makes him angry again. It wasn’t his fight, he wasn’t Mark. Yet he inserted himself into the conversation, like he inserted himself into Facebook.

What an asshole.

“My name’s on the masthead.” He shouts, sending a deadly glare to Sean. He was so done.

“Might want to check again,” Sean says back, a smug smirk on his face.

It took a lot for him to not breakdown right then and there. He remembers shifting his gaze right back to Mark, his voice pathetically cracking.

“This is because I froze the account?” He asks, watching as Mark shifts uncomfortably.  
That’s where he stops. Every damn time when he repeats those words, it feels like a freight train hits him.

It really was his fault.

As much as it hurt to be pushed out like that, he can almost understand why Mark did what he did.

Then why can’t he stop thinking about it?

He snaps his phone shut, letting out a shuddering breath. Mark wanted him gone, and now all he had to do was leave. He’s flying back to New York in the morning, and letting it consume him wasn’t going to change the past.

Even though thinking about it was quickly destroying him.

A quick knock on the door startles him out of his spiraling thoughts, his head turning to the hotel door.

“I’m coming!” He shouts, getting up from his place on the bed. The knocking continues, almost seeming to become more rapid.

“I’m-” He says, wrenching the door open. His words die in his throat.

“Wardo?” Mark asks.

Wardo stares back.


End file.
